onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chatbox
The discussion of adding a chatbox has spanned 2 blogs (that I know of) and at least 3-4 talk pages. I figure it would be best to centralize the discussion, so here we are. I'm not against the idea, I just have a few questions. Where would it be? Would it only be only on the main page or would it be a user page networking thing? What would it be used for? Article discussions? Tracking who is signed in? General shenanigans? All three of those work for me. I want to know more about it before I make my official decision.DancePowderer 04:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well my answers would be: #It would be best if it followed us everywhere, but if that's impossible, then possibly the main page or maybe even the wiki activity space, since I'm pretty sure most of us go there the most often. I mean, if it's in our user page, that would pretty much ruin the meaning of the chatbox. We can consider making a personal page just for chat as well. #It can be used for anything; random, serious discussions, questions. #More than anything, I just want to see who is actually online, since that would make life much more easier. JapaneseOPfan 04:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ha, I think it's basically for general shenanigans. If we could get a cbox it could go in the "recent activity" page corner. If we can get a general chat room it could just be it's own page. Man, I don't even know if it's possible to install any of those things onto a wiki. At least I haven't seen any on other wikis, so it might just be impossible. I suppose we could always direct link it a different chat hosting site if it comes down to it. That is, if we all like the idea. If it is possible, the one thing that concerns me is the ability to log the discussions. If a discussion should become serious, about whatever issue or topic, then there should be a way to keep a record of it.--DancePowderer 05:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I think that's simply gonna have to be a copy+paste job into the forums. Anyway I'm still not entirely convinced on the idea. I think it could be fun, but has a lot of potential to get messy/angry/irresponsible fast. I would love 2 have one on our site :: more importantly i wanna know how many users are online and a list of 'em ( if possible ).--Roranoa zoro 08:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If this will be implemented I have one huge plea: please offer the option to permanently close/disable it. These chatboxes usually consume an immense amount of computing power and make (not up to date) PC's lag, to the point of freezing the browser completely. I experienced that first hand with my last computer, as well as other forums where people heavily complained that there was no way to disable the chatbox (as default setting). Please keep this in mind, thanks a lot.--Jinbe 19:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) It would be nice to have one on the Main Page..To see who is online and just talk,not only through blogs..!Just think about it..--LuffyPirateKing 20:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but there must be a regulation. Blocking unregistered users would be the most important rule. The last thing I want is a tool where every vandal can spam his bull"§%& in real time. I'm familiar with that system and it really can get unpleasant with a free-for-all chatbox. I don't want to be the killjoy, but I also don't wanna get a greeting a'la "Hey, whats up you motherfu****?" when I visit the page. Not because it would insult me (I can brush stuff like that off), but more because it is shameful to the wikia as a whole.--Jinbe 20:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Well then we can hide or show the chatbox whenever we want; maybe it should be a template. And blocking unsigned users is a pretty good idea, in my opinion. Anyway. If we want to do this, how, when and who will do it? --JapaneseOPfan 00:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) @Jinbe : I agree with u , what i thought from the start was that only Logged-in users can see and use the chat-box : that would reduce most of the vandalism--Roranoa zoro 01:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Jinbe I totally agree with you..Maybe we can kick spammers or even block them.. --LuffyPirateKing 15:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC)